callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hardline
Hardline 'is a Tier 2 perk available in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and as a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It reduces the number of points required to gain a Killstreak/Pointstreak reward by 1 or, in Call of Duty: Black Ops II increases the score obtained by a player. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it allows the player to gain their killstreak rewards with 1 less kill. For instance, if the player had UAV, Care Package and Predator Missile as killstreak rewards, rather than needing 3/ 4/ 5 kills respectively, they would only need 2/ 3/ 4 kills. Hardline Pro is unlocked after obtaining 40 killstreak rewards ('''not getting at least a two kill streak 40 times, as some may think). The easiest way to do this is set the player's killstreak rewards to require 3/ 4/ 5 kills. Hardline Pro reduces the number of deaths needed for a deathstreak by 1. "Preemptive Strike" Title is unlocked by completing Hardline Pro I Challenge. The "Close Support" title is unlocked by completing Hardline Pro VI Challenge along with the perk emblem. Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardline returns as a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Hardline reduces all killstreak requirements by one. Its Pro version allows the player to "re-roll" the Care Package killstreak by double-tapping the action button for console versions and the reload key for PC versions, which will change its contents randomly. A Care Package can only be re-rolled once, and will always change its content. Originally, the SAM Turret, Sentry Gun, and Valkyrie Rockets killstreaks crates could also be re-rolled; however, the December 14, 2010 patch limited Hardline Pro's functionality to the Care Package alone. Below is a table showing the default Care Package probabilities compared to the re-roll probabilities. As can be seen, re-rolling favors middle killstreaks much more than Care Packages, while higher killstreaks are almost unchanged. Hardline gives the player model medium body armor in the form of Kevlar vest, a helmet on some models and a radio device located on the character's shoulder. However, this particular device is only aesthetic; all players have a radio to call in Killstreaks. Pro Challenges *'Share Packages' – Share 10 Killstreak reward crates with teammates. *'Multiple Killstreaks' – Earn 7 killstreaks in one match while using Hardline. *'Killstreak' – Get 7 kills without dying in one life. Arctic_BO_Hardline.png|Arctic Black Ops Player Model with Hardline Arctic_Spetsnaz_Hardline.png|Arctic Spetsnaz Player Model with Hardline NVA_Hardline.png|NVA Player Model with Hardline Op40_Hardline.png|Op 40 Player Model with Hardline SOG_Hardline.png|SOG Player Model with Hardline Spetsnaz_Hardline.png|Urban Spetsnaz Player Model with Hardline Tropas_Hardline.png|Tropas Player Model with Hardline Urban_BlackOps_Hardline.png|Urban Black Ops Player Model with Hardline Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Hardline returns as a Tier 2 perk in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3''. Overview Hardline makes each pointstreak require 1 less point. This applies to all three strike packages and all of the point streak rewards, even the M.O.A.B. Hardline Pro is unlocked by obtaining 80 point streak rewards using Hardline. The Pro version has two effects; it reduces the number of deaths required for a deathstreak by 1, and it also adds 1 point to a user's point streak for every 2 assists earned. Hardline Pro can be easily unlocked when using the Specialist Strike package, as only a single point is needed to earn the first perk. Hardline pro mw3.png|Description of the Pro version. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Hardline returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Hardline increases the score towards scorestreaks by 20%. Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified Hardline returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified. http://www.charlieintel.com/2012/10/03/new-details-on-black-ops-declassified-for-ps-vita/#more-10796 Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The perk is named differently in different languages of the game: in the French version it is "Determination", in Polish it is "Uncompromising" and in Russian the base perk is "Implacability" while the Pro version is "Hard Game Pro". Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, one cannot re-roll booby trapped Care Packages. *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign, most of the non-player characters have a character model near-identical to that of the Hardline character model. *The Hardline character model for the NVA shares the same face model as the VC Bookie. *The Hardline character model for the Arctic Spetsnaz has the same face as the first guard encountered in the level "Vorkuta" in the campaign. *The perk is named differently in other languages: in the French version it is "Implacable", in the Polish version it is "Soldier" and in Russian it is "Lucky". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Obtaining Hardline via the Specialist Strike Package counts towards Hardline Pro. References es:Línea dura Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Perks